The Biologist
The Biologist, or sometimes known as Legendary Biologist, is the creator of Gungrave: Aftermath fan series. Before beginning to focus on writing Gungrave fanfics, Biologist wrote Chrono Cross, Chrono Trigger, Suikoden, and Digimon fanfics. Biologist also used to write original works, but they had been deleted because Biologist knew that her writing style had changed and improved over time, and she plans to rework on them someday. Can be found on: *Fanfiction *Fictionpress *Archive of Our Own *Myanimelist *Wattpad *DeviantArt Major Works in Gungrave: Aftermath 'Betray Me Not' Betray Me Not (August 1, 2015 - August 28, 2015) is the first fanfic uploaded in the Gungrave: Aftermath series. Set near the end of the last episode of Gungrave anime, it explores how Brandon, after protecting his best friend Harry (who is a wanted man in Millennion at that time), struggles to be accepted back to Millennion with Mika's help. It is very heavy on drama and explores the theme "To Be Lawful or Good." Biologist stated that it was written because she wondered, "What if Brandon survives the anime's finale?" As a fan of dubious morality, Biologist decided to use the theme "To Be Lawful or Good" as the base for this fanfic. 'Companion Works' *Decisions, Consequences, and a Second Chance (December 13, 2015): Set during the last episode of the anime, this expands on how Biscoe ends up stopping the assault on Brandon and Harry. *The Will to Live (August 14, 2016): Written for Caesar's Palace Monthly Oneshot Contest. This fanfic begins from the end of episode 23 and then skips directly to the end of episode 26 and the aftermath of Betray Me Not to be more focused on the theme of living on. *Worth (September 26, 2015): Sequel to Betray Me Not, having reconciled with Biscoe and Norton doesn't mean that Brandon is free from all his problems in Millennion. *Bedridden and Bored (January 5, 2017): Written for Writers Anonymous Alternate Format Challenge. This journal tells a tale about how boring Brandon's life is due to the loss of his leg during the anime's finale. 'The Hellhound of Billion' The Hellhound of Billion (January 24, 2016 - August 12, 2016) is a multi-chapter fanfic uploaded in the Gungrave: Aftermath series. Set one year after the anime's finale and Betray Me Not, it tells a story about how Brandon's vengeance on his treasonous friend Harry actually brings more problems than one can imagine. Destroying Millennion's research facility to bring Harry down produces plenty of jobless people, one of them is Dr. Charles Goh. Biologist stated that this fanfic was intended to be Cerberus' epic return after being lost in the anime's finale. While Cerberus did return in this fanfic, it turned out not to be as epic as Biologist expected. At the same time, Biologist also wanted to incorporate more action into the story. 'Companion Works' *The Missing Necrolyzer (August 28, 2016 - September 2, 2016): Written for Caesar's Palace Shipping Week. This is a drabble fic that takes place during chapter 4 to 6 of The Hellhound of Billion and is told mostly in Mika's POV. *Of Debt Bondage and Determination (September 14, 2016): This one-shot is a lead-up for Twisted Death. It is also a direct sequel to The Hellhound of Billion itself. 'Twisted Death' Twisted Death (December 29, 2016 - ongoing) is the latest multi-chapter fanfic uploaded in the Gungrave: Aftermath series. Set after Of Debt Bondage and Determination, this fanfic tells the mystery of the many deaths in Rutherford family. The murder case, as suspected by Brandon, is not as simple as it seems. Biologist stated that this fanfic was intended to be more action-packed (almost comparable to Gungrave games) and darker. However, instead of giving Brandon the Coffin so that he can perform Demolition Shots, Biologist gives Brandon a melee weapon: a massive axe called the Bonehacker. Biologist is against giving the Coffin since Brandon has lost an arm, which prevents him from holding the Coffin properly. Writing Achievements *Retribution was featured as Story of the Week (December 6, 2015) at The Review Lounge, Too forum at fanfiction.net. It was Biologist's request for the prize of winning a review marathon at the forum, but the fanfic was still known to be very easy to read for those who do not know Gungrave. One of the reviews to this fanfic: "Even though I am fandom blind to this universe, this could have easily been a piece of original work and I would not have noticed the difference. The tale really drew me in for the simple story that does its work perfectly." *Lessons from the Streets won the first place in PROMPTAPALOOZA! May Writing Challenge at The Room forum at fanfiction.net. It was a lighthearted, slice-of-life drabble fic. Other Writing Involvements *One of the three collaborators for the Chrono Cross fanfic Fellowship, led by Guile Mustang. *Editor of S0rahana's Restart Days Light Novel series.